


Asphyxiation

by Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Andusk, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Breathplay, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pansexual Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're sure about this?" It was something he asked a lot when he was with Sendhel, even though he knew by now what the answer would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asphyxiation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/gifts).



Cesar flexed his free hand's fingers nervously. "You're sure about this?" It was something he asked a lot when he was with Sendhel, even though he knew by now what the answer would be. 

"Of course, darling," Sen smiled, lying sprawled beside him. "You'll do marvellously, I know it."

"What if I, you know, do it too hard?" 

Sen reached up to stroke his face affectionately. "So sweet of you to worry. Start gently, and if I pass out, stop squeezing, simple as that." He thrust more impatiently into Cesar's grip, reminding him of the task at hand. "Now, don't make me wait any longer, hm, I'm positively dripping for you…"

Cesar nodded and laid his palm across Sen's throat, curling fingers tentatively around his neck. It was slim, and his hands were big enough that he could easily have circled it with both of them. Sen smiled as he began to squeeze, and that gave him confidence to keep going, pressing into his flesh hard enough to bruise. 

Gasping, Sen bucked under his weight, his cock straining desperately. Cesar realized how hard this was making him as well, and hoped that Sen would take care of him afterwards. Sen's skin was flushed a striking violet shade that highlighted his half-blood nature. His eyes were fixed on Cesar, and a faint gasping was coming from his parted lips. He was trying to say something, but Cesar couldn't make it out. "Stop?" He pulled his hand back just in case.

"No!" Sen grabbed him by the wrist and pulled his hand frantically back to his throat, so Cesar quickly obliged, gripping him even tighter than before. Sen moaned for an instant before his air was once again cut off, stifling him mid-cry. He struggled, a futile effort against Cesar's strength, but managed to arch up long enough to kiss his lover's mouth before being forced back down. He shuddered as he came, silently and violently, and Cesar choked him a few instants longer before releasing him.

Chest heaving, Sen grinned up at him. His voice rasped slightly as he gasped his praise, and Cesar blushed, curling up beside him and letting him stroke his head.


End file.
